Accident in the Lab
by LittleFang the Waldstein
Summary: It was a normal day at a nerd's lab. It was calm, active, and had two young brothers endlessly learning new things in terms of science. Well, one is at least. The other just sits there and becomes the guinea pig when he's needed. Rated T for drug reference and small amounts of gore.


**Author's Note: This may not be scientifically accurate but just enjoy it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters featured in this story belong to Nintendo. Story itself is mine.**

 ** _Accident in the Lab_**

It was a normal day at a nerd's lab. It was calm, active, and had two young brothers endlessly learning new things in terms of science. Well, one is at least. The other just sits there and becomes the guinea pig when he's needed. It's about the only job Iggy can find for his easily distracted sibling. It's not like he wanted to use him for his own personal game, he's too young to even know what that is. He's at an age where wearing a professional looking lab coat made some think he's cute and playing around.

 _I'll prove them wrong,_ he would always think before each test. His young mind is very defined for his age. Once he starts something, he will always find a way of fixing it.

"You said none of today's tests will have explosions?" Lemmy asked. He was sitting on a tall counter swinging his legs back and forth with anticipation.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Iggy replied with his back to the orange-shelled koopaling. Everyday he hoped that nothing too extreme will happen. One, he'll get in big trouble if a single brick of the crippling castle was cracked and two, he would rather not be right next to it if it happened.

Lemmy drooped his head in disappointment. He always loved seeing the tiny reactions of chemicals when his younger brother mixes them together. He thought of it as very whimsical. Not that he knew what that meant.

Iggy noticed his reaction. "It's all right buddy. Next time I'll take you outside and we can squash bugs that gets near the bridge entrance," Iggy said as he turned around reading a book.

"Hmph!"

Iggy rolled his eyes and faced the test tubes to the right of Lemmy. Based on his intuitive knowledge of what he just read, Iggy began mixing various liquids very carefully. Some bubbled. some froze, and some disintegrated in an instant. In about three minutes of playing around with them he took out a very purple fluid with white suds bubbling on the top. It smelled like a mixture of grape and cherry with a hint of pineapple. It looked like what you'll see in Soda Jungle.

"Drink this," Iggy handed his brother the test tube full of the mysterious juice. The smell intrigued Lemmy and he grabbed it without hesitation. He waited a second and took a tiny sip. Once he did his mouth was flooded with rich flavor that gulped down the rest instantly. Iggy was surprised and quickly started writing notes on his handy clipboard. "What did it taste like?" he asked as Lemmy was wagging his short tail in delight.

"Uhh," Lemmy was thinking of words to describe it. "It tasted a little purple."

"Purple?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh. I get it now," Iggy wrote down "grape" on his clipboard. "C'mon, what else?"

"Um, it was also very, very sweet," Lemmy licked his lips finishing his sentence.

"Ah." Iggy wrote down "cherry" and "pineapple" on the clipboard.

"Can you make some more, please?" Lemmy pleaded in with a slurred finish. Usually when he gets something he really likes he will desire vast amounts of it.

"You got it!" Iggy said as he turned around to make another batch.

As he was doing so, Lemmy was looking around the room being as distant as ever. He'll only be reminded of the situation once his green-haired brother faces him again. It was then, that he started noticing changes in his vision. The colors around him were switching between bright pigments you'll see in a rainbow. Within minutes those colors were almost covering his entire vision to the point he was getting dizzy. He blinked very slowly a few times until the colors were starting to fade away. But when Lemmy was starting to regain a little of his sight he didn't see what was actually happening. To the right of his peripheral vision he noticed a pen slowly grow legs and arms. It had plain, cartoon-y eyes and a mouth with a simple design. It then suddenly jumped up and started walking across the counter towards Iggy's direction. It was walking in a very cliched way of sneaking. Very slow, only the toes touching the ground, and the arms up and alert.

Lemmy just stared blankly at the walking pen with disbelief. His jaw was half open with his head tilting to the right. The pen stopped and slowly turned to face him as if he was hoping it wasn't noticed. It was directly facing him for a solid ten seconds until the pen started screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the pen shrieked. It was really high pitched and sounded like a horror movie being fast forwarded.

Lemmy screamed immediately back however much lower because of how small the pen was. Iggy then looked up to face Lemmy. He saw him cowering with his knees up to his chest with his arms locked around them.

"Um, uhhh." Iggy slowly but loudly inhaled. It's been awhile since he seen his brother this scared. He may be scared easily but anything that qualified occurred very, very rarely.

"Th-the p-p-pen was uh-um," Lemmy stuttered. He then turned to face Iggy only see something horrendous. Lemmy'e pupils shrank. His face froze to what he was seeing. He was staring directly at his confused face. However to him it wasn't a face, not even a head, but a pineapple the size of Iggy's head with glasses where his eyes would be.

Lemmy was scared out of his mind. So scared that he forgot he had the ability to retreat into his shell. He pulled his knees tighter against his chest and even scooted away a little. Iggy had no clue what was happening. The first thing his young mind was telling him was to reach closer. Really bad decision.

As Iggy reached his arm out with caution, Lemmy would inch away at a slower pace than the hand. When the young nerd's hand gotten about an inch from his eye he dove off the counter and crammed himself under the one across from it.

Lemmy whimpered helplessly.

Iggy crouched in front of him trying to figure out what exactly was happening. _Oh man! Oh man! Dad better not see him like this._

 _Snap out of it you!_

 _What?_

 _You're panicking. Stop it or you'll really be in trouble._

 _Are you Nintendo?_ (God)

 _What? No! I'm your conscious. Your gut reaction._

 _What's that?_

 _Never mind! Just calm down, and thin-_

 _Oh! I get it now! So you're me, right? The gut reaction thing threw me off._

 _Hhhhhhhhh. You know what, just be quiet and hope you'll be fine. That's it I'm done talking to you._

 _Wait! Don't go! I have questions!_

 _..._

 _Hello? Hello!?_

 _..._

 _Crap._ Iggy's head began to hurt and he put his hand to his forehead in pain.

* * *

"How did the test go?" a grown-up koopa with a blue shell said.

"Not what I was hoping for. I just hope this doesn't change anything leading to today," said a grown up Iggy.

"Well, that's what you get for poorly using the next best thing to time travel," The koopa said rolling his eyes. "Now I know who to blame when my head turns into a mushroom."

"Shut up." Iggy was turning a dial while wearing a headset connected to a huge box. It looked as if it one of those signal trackers ships would have but the one Iggy had was much different. Iggy suddenly suddenly stopped spinning the dial. "Ooh, teenager years." Iggy's face expressions changed rapidly as he was listening to his past thoughts. The blue koopa watched him with anticipation. "What the hell is this?!"

* * *

Iggy groaned as his headache worsened. _What was that?_ He soon regained what was happening until a koopa servant appeared at the door way.

"Master Ignatius?" the koopa asked with a bit of uncertainty.

"Ack! Yes?" Iggy whipped around trying his best to cover his brother's presence.

"Lord Bowser has order his seven children to make their way to the throne room."

 _Why now of all times?_ Iggy thought. He knew there wasn't going to be an easy way out of this if there were any.

The servant left the doorway expecting the two koopalings to follow. Iggy then took a deep breath and faced Lemmy once more. The little koopaling was still in the state at which his brother left him; cowering under the counter with no hope of finding himself once again.

"C'mon buddy. King Dad calls."

Lemmy shook his head without even facing the nerd.

"It's okay." Iggy held out his arms as if he was going to give his brother a hug.

Lemmy responded by pressing himself to the walls of the counter. Iggy then picked him up and maneuvered him around his back like he was giving him a piggy-back ride. Lemmy's only action of resistance was squeezing his brother's shoulders to the point they bled. Koopaling claws were pretty sharp at young ages after all.

* * *

The brothers made their way to the throne room where the rest of their siblings were waiting. Bowser was sitting on his decorated throne reading a small book that Iggy couldn't see the cover of.

"It's about time you two came," Ludwig quietly sneered. He then noticed Iggy's bleeding shoulders and Lemmy's cowering. "Ah, so you showed him one of your poorly directed horror movies you love so much?"

The rest of the koopalings didn't intervene mostly because they were too young to know how to respond to this situation. Though, Roy and Larry were the only ones who showed to be taking interest in the conversation.

"Shut up you," Iggy said back softly with a stern tone.

"Quiet children," Bowser said closing his book. "I think it's about time I start including all of you in my schemes against the mushroom kingdom."

All of them looked up at their father with intense interest.

"You mean we actually get to fight the horrid Mario Bros. you always tell us about?" Morton asked with bright enthusiasm.

"Don't let me fight I'm better off planning traps," Wendy proclaimed.

"Fine then, we'll be the ones that'll have fun kicking the plumbers' ass!" Roy yelled.

Bowser rolled his eyes to the fact his children were learning such words at a young age. "You all will fight most likely, but that's what I'm hoping for the least. You see, each of you will take over a land that's on the way to here. You will have to forcefully take over it to obtain the king's magic wand so you would stand a better chance against Mario."

Ludwig raised his hand. "Does it matter which order we are in?"

"Yes, indeed. Since you're the oldest you should be last to give Mario the hardest time when he's worn out from all of his other battles. If he even makes it that far."

"Wait, you're saying we're weak old man?" Roy stepped up with the ignorant tone.

"Nah, nah. Just saying it could happen."

Roy pouted to his father's statement about his strength. It was at that moment Lemmy decided to look up from behind Iggy's shoulder to get a good look at his dad.

It was not pretty.

What Lemmy saw was his father but a few of his limbs have its skin ripped clean off. His eyes reflected a lost signal on a television and he was really thin. Having no idea what to do Lemmy let a horrified screech. His claws dug even deeper into his brother's shoulders letting more blood spill out. Iggy closed his eyes in pain but couldn't bear to let a single sound escape him.

Alarmed, the rest of the throne room's occupants looked behind them to see the two in pain. Even a few servants came in out of curiosity.

After his big scream Lemmy was taking deep breathes in order to regain his focus. The end of the side-effects of the juice Iggy gave him were about ready to end as he was getting dizzy. His grip on Iggy's shoulders let go so he fell to the floor. His body hit a solid surface and everything went black.

* * *

Lemmy woke up in a room he wasn't familiar with with a siring headache. He found himself on a large, royal bed with expensive looking decorations all over the walls. He then noticed a magic wand with a note attached to it on his right. He picked up the note and read:

 _You're gonna need this. You owe me next time._

 _\- Roy_

Lemmy threw the note behind him like it was no big deal and picked up the wand. He waved it around a bit and out came a yellow bouncy ball with orange stars. The young koopaling was a bit surprised and excited at the same time. He never had such magical power in his hand that appealed.

Suddenly the room shook due to an explosion that happened not too far away. A koopa servant busted into the room with a worried face.

"King Lemmy! There's an emergency the red man has entered the castle in search of the wand you're holding! We need to take a violent response!"

Lemmy could hardly comprehend what was even happening. He thought for a moment then knew exactly what the situation is. His face went frustratingly blank as he let out an angry sigh.

"Crap."

 _The End._


End file.
